Nueva generacion:nuevos ninjas, nuevos problemas
by ayame-gri
Summary: El tiempo a pasado y los ninjas formaron sus familias, pero como sera el resultado de esto, para descubrirlo entren y lean.Mal summary, gomen.


**Hola!! Hace mucho tiempo que escribí este fic, bueno no tanto; pero no pensé en publicarlo, espero que les guste.**

ANTES DE LEER:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado 18 años en los cuales la paz y la armonía reinan en las aldeas ninja; Akatsuki fue disuelto y exterminado, Orochimaru murió y sus seguidores ya no son amenaza para nadie, lograron regresar a su aldea con un amigo que esperaban desde hacia tiempo; los ninjas comenzaron a preocuparse por su futuro, tanto amoroso como por las expectativas y sueños que tenían, y las cosas quedaron así:

·Naruto se caso con Hinata, después de un noviazgo de 4 años, en el cual pasaron por sus altos y bajos por culpa de Hiashi, en su matrimonio ambos son muy felices y su amor se ve reflejado en sus 7 hijos; Nadja de 13 años, los mellizos Taro y Tsubasa de 12 años, Ryo de 9 años, las gemelas Yumi y Yuki de 6 años y la menor de todos Kumi con 4 años de edad; Naruto se a convertido en el sexto Hokage al nacer su cuarto hijo y Hinata se convirtió en la cabeza de su clan sin descuidar sus deberes de esposa y madre.

·Sasuke y Sakura terminaron formando una familia con 4 hijos; Mikoto de 12 años; Hideaki de 8 años, Keitaro de 6 años y Fumiko de solo 3 años; Sasuke al ser perdonado llego a ser un líder ANBU de gran categoría y Sakura tomo en sus manos la dirección del hospital de la aldea.

·Neji tuvo 3 hijos con Tenten; el mayor con 13 años, Minoru, el segundo Jinta de 8 años y la tercera, la pequeña Ling de 4 años; tanto Neji como Tenten se convirtieron en capitanes ANBU, pero Tenten abandono las misiones para ser la maestra de armas en la academia ninja.

· La llama de la juventud de la aldea de la Hoja encontró a su media naranja en el país de las Olas en una misión un tanto extraña que hizo junto a Gai-sensei; Lee y Mariko son una pareja de espesos muy particular, nunca se sabe que esperar de ellos y menos de su única hija, Aska de 9 años, Lee tiene a su cargo un equipo genin, lo cual lo mantiene muy ocupado, mientras que Aska mantiene ocupada a su madre y a Maito Gai con sus expresiones de la llama de la juventud.

· Después de una gran pelea con Sayuki (una ninja de la aldea oculta entre las nubes y segunda heredera de su clan en el cual también se usaban perros) por ver que clan era el mejor, ella y Kiba empezaron a salir y lograron casarse (antes de matarse entre ellos), Kaoru de 12 años y Ayako de 5 años son los hijos de este singular matrimonio, cada uno tiene un pequeño perrito, Akasu y Koto. Kiba realiza misiones de todo tipo sin ser un ANBU al igual que Sayuki.

· Shino, por otro lado, descubrió que estaba comprometido con la heredera de un clan de insectos originario de la aldea de la hierba, Suki y Shino tuvieron más de un problema de comunicación, afortunadamente lograron superarlos, Suki abandono este mundo dejando solo un hijo Shimbo de 12 años, Shino no volvió a casarse después de la muerte de su esposa y crió a su hijo lo mejor que pudo al igual que guió a su clan.

· Ino la señorita "a las chicas le gustan los chicos delgados" se caso con Shouji, con 2 hijos Isumo de 12 años y Ami de 6 años; Ino administra la florería de su familia junto a su esposo, realizan misiones y de vez en cuando la paz de su hogar se ve interferido por causa de los nervios de Ino.

· Shikamaru sufrió mucho durante su noviazgo a causa de uno de los hermanos de su problemática novia, Temari, al casarse con Shikamaru tubo que mudarse a la aldea de la Hoja; la idea de Shikamaru de tener solo 2 hijos no pudo concretarse, ya que tuvieron 4 hijos; Yukino de 13 años, Kaoya de 12 años, Shiharu de 8 años y por ultimo Akemi de 6 años, sus 3 adorables hijas sacaron el carácter de su esposa.

· Gaara continua siendo el Kazekage de su aldea junto a Matsuri, quien se convirtió en su esposa después de algún tiempo (Matsuri es menor), la familia del Kazekage esta compuesta por 2 hijos; Miyabi de 10 años y Arisu de 6 años, Matsuri es una excelente madre pero su hija Arisu la asusta un poco, Gaara cree que su comportamiento es normal aunque a veces se preocupa por sus manías.

· Kankuro es un ninja que cumple con las misiones que se le asignan, el no tiene pareja.

· Sai el tuvo una hija en unión libre con una chica que lo abandono tanto a el como a su hija por dinero, Sai se dedico a criar a la pequeña Shinku que actualmente tiene 14 años, cuando la niña tenia 5 años se caso con Nahoko, una ANBU que conoció en una de sus misiones y con la cual tuvo un hijo, Tamaki de 4 años; Sai continua realizando misiones junto a su esposa y pinta hermosos cuadros en sus ratos libres.

· Kurenai tuvo a su hija Konoka que cuenta ya con 18 años, Kakashi se caso con ella y tuvieron 2 hijos, Mitsukuni de 14 años y Hikaru de 10 años; ambos jounins realizan misiones y mantienen bajo su responsabilidad un equipo genin.

· Shizune e Iruka formaron una familia con 3 hijos; Aki de 17 años, Haruhi de 14 años y Masashi de 13 años; Iruka continua enseñando en la academia mientras que Shizune mantiene su puesto de secretaria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol estaba en el cielo, la mañana de ese día había llegado, el día que muchos estudiantes de la academia estaban esperando, hoy muchos niños tomarían el examen para graduarse y convertirse en ninjas, en muchas casas de la aldea las familias se preparaban para el día que debían enfrentar. En la casa del Hokage las cosas eran iguales, bueno no tan iguales, eran un poco más difíciles.

En el comedor se encontraba una muchachita rubia de ojos perlados, vestida con un pantalón azul y un chamarra del mismo color, con su banda puesta en su frente y su cabello suelto caía hasta sus hombros, lista para salir a su entrenamiento, pero antes tenia que desear suerte a sus hermanos y desayunar con su familia; Nadja era la hija mayor de Naruto y Hinata, era una konuishi que este año tomaría el examen chunin junto a su equipo y por supuesto la heredera del clan Hyuga, Nadja era una chica centrada en sus objetivos, ordenada, consiente, respetuosa y responsable (tener 6 hermanitos mas le había enseñado responsabilidad); la tranquilidad del comedor fue interrumpida por las gemelas Yumi y Yuki, dos niñas idénticas, de cabellera rubia, morenas, de ojos perlados e hiperactivas, ambas entraron a la habitación saltando como ranas, cada una venia con un vestido naranja sujetado en la cintura por una faja amarilla, sus coletas volaban por el aire a cada salto (como las coletas del jutsu sexy), detrás de ella venia su hermano Ryo protestando por haberse levantado tan temprano, como era lo usual no se había peinado y su cabello alborotado le hacia parecer a su padre cuando tenia esa edad, exceptuando que Ryo tenia una cabellera negro azulada y ojos perlados, al parecer se había quedado despierto durante la noche practicando su nuevo jutsu, Nadja se dio cuenta de esto ya que su hermanito se puso la ropa al revés, ella solo se rió de el al igual que las gemelas, Ryo enrojeció ante su torpeza, pero las risas fueron apagadas por una persona que entraba al comedor, su hermano Taro; era un chico de estatura normal, de cabello corto y negro azulado, sus ojos eran como los de sus hermanos y su piel era como la de las gemelas; traía un semblante de muerte, su rostro estaba pálido, su aspecto personal dejaba bastante que desear, los nervios hacían que se viera algo enfermo, se sentó en su sitio y dio un largo suspiro, sus cuatro hermanos lo miraron, los 3 mas pequeños no sabían que decirle, pero Nadja si, ella había pasado por lo mismo el año anterior y sus padres le habían hecho sentir mejor dándole su apoyo incondicional, tomo el hombro de su hermano:

-_Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, ya veras que te graduaras como un ninja, el examen no es tan difícil-_las palabras de Nadja eran sinceras.

-_Para ti fue fácil, fuiste la mejor estudiante junto a Minoru, pero yo soy más torpe que Tsubasa… ¿Qué va ha ser de mi si no me gradúo este año?-_decía Taro con desesperación mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y sus hermanos menores le observaban.

-_Si no me gradúo el abuelo se enfadara y papá quedara mal ante la aldea HAAAAAAAA-_el pobre Taro realmente estaba desesperado y nervioso.

-_Si no apruebas este año el examen, lo aprobaras el próximo-_la dueña de aquella voz dulce y serena que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo y que rara vez se elevaba en son de pelea estaba en el umbral de la puerta del comedor junto a la mas pequeña de la familia.

Hinata tenia en sus manos una bandeja con parte del desayuno para su familia, a su lado derecho se encontraba la pequeña Kumi aferrada al vestido de su madre, Kumi llevaba puesto un vestidito color celeste que hacían juego con su cabello negro azulado y corto, poseía una blanca piel y unos hermosos ojos del mismo estilo que sus madre y hermanos pero estos tenían un toque azuloso que le daba un aspecto angelical.

Los niños se sentaron a rededor de la mesa mientras Hinata colocaba todo en su lugar, salio del comedor para ir por otra bandeja con el resto de las cosas, en la puerta se topo con su esposo que empujaba a la ultima integrante de la familia que esperaban, se saludaron con un dulce y tierno beso y cada uno siguió con su destino, Tsubasa; una chica igual de alta que Taro, morena con ojos perlados como los de sus hermanos, su cabello era negro azulado pero al contrario de su hermano ella lo tenia largo y amarrado en dos coletas bajas (como las de Tsunade); ella no estaba mejor que Taro, los nervios se apoderaron de ella, Naruto miro a los mellizos y luego al resto de sus hijos, esta mañana la tensión por la graduación de ninja de el segundo y tercer hijo afecto a toda la familia, lo mismo ocurrió el año pasado cuando Nadja tomo el examen y este año no era la acepción, la familia comió en silencio, una vez que todos terminaron fueron saliendo, Nadja dijo que tenia que entrenar pero antes pasaría por Yukino, Hinata se levanto y se despidió de Naruto, tomo a Kumi, a las gemelas que estaban haciendo morisquetas a Ryo y se fueron, mientras Ryo fue a su habitación a colocarse bien su ropa antes de salir de casa, los mellizos se encontraban paralizados.

-_No se preocupen, les ira bien solo confíen en ustedes; bien les deseo lo mejor y los veré a la tarde-_luego de decir esto Naruto salio de la casa dejando a sus hijos pensando, luego de unos minutos ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la academia con su madre y hermanos que los esperaban en la puerta.

En la mansión de los Uchiha, Mikoto se encontraba frente al espejo del baño viendo su reflejo, aparentemente estaba tranquila, pero no se engañaba a si misma, había practicado y estudiado mucho, aun así estaba la posibilidad de que no la aprobaran, no quería defraudar a su padre y madre, por esa razón estaba ensayando su expresión antes de entrar a la cocina con su familia, cuando creyó que su mirada era perfecta entro en la cocina hay vio a su madre y hermanos ya desayunando; Sakura al verla entrar le sonrió y dijo:

_-Buenos días Mikoto, te prepare tu desayuno favorito, siéntate que te lo traigo enseguida-_la voz de Sakura se mostraba sin preocupación y ella estaba muy feliz.

-_Gracias mama, pero no tengo hambre, será mejor que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde-_Mikoto salio rápidamente de la cocina para que su madre no viera su cara de nauseas ante la idea de desayunar. Sakura se dio cuenta de que su hija ocultaba su nerviosismo, salio tras ella y la abrazo por detrás:

-_Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras, ve con cuidado-_decía Sakura a su hija, antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego volver a la cocina antes de que Fumiko causara algún desastre.

En el pasillo Mikoto se cruzo con su padre quien solo le dijo buenos días, en ese momento ella se detuvo, esperaba que su padre le dijera algo mas el día de hoy, para la sorpresa de la chica Sasuke se dio vuelta antes de entrar a la cocina para decir:

-_Suerte, aunque no la necesitas ya que eres mi hija-_

Mikoto sabia que su padre no era se muchas palabras y menos de muestras de cariño, pero se podía traducir como un confió en ti y se que lo lograras.

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y corrió a su habitación, se miro al espejo una última vez, observo su pálido rostro, su cabellera larga y negra del mismo color que sus ojos, su vestido que en la espalda llevaba el símbolo de su clan, decidió cambiárselo, busco en su armario uno mas apropiado para la ocasión, al final se decidió por uno color azul claro que llevaba el símbolo de su clan en la parte delantera de la falda (el vestido se parece al de Sakura cuando tenia 12 años) tomo un broche para el cabello del mismo color de su vestido y salio por la ventana y corrió por la calle para no llegar tarde.

Minoru salía de su casa junto a su hermano Jinta, ambos iban en silencio, para ser sinceros se parecían bastante, Minoru era un chico alto de cabellera corta y castaña, de ojos perlados y piel blanca, ese día vestía un traje color beich que le permitía entrenar adecuadamente, Jinta era igual a excepción de su tono de piel y su forma de vestir, el era un poco mas moreno y vestía con un traje color marrón de estilo chino, en el camino los hermanos se separaron, Minoru pensaba en Nadja, sus padres eran primos pero ellos vendrían siendo ¿Qué?, era algo que no podía preguntar a sus padres y mucho menos a Nadja, el día en que fueron designados los equipos y ellos no estuvieron en el mismo el sintió un vacío en su interior desde ese momento ha pensado mucho en ella y aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para estar a su lado, en una ocasión su compañera de equipo, Yukino, le dijo estaba enamorado de Nadja, era algo que negó pero era algo que se cuestionaba casi todo el día y poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la chica; al doblar en una esquina vio a Nadja hablando con Yukino, paso lo mas normal que pudo, saludo a las chicas y siguió con su camino.

Nadja se le quedo viendo embelezada y Yukino saco la habilidad de fijarse en los flechazos y este no era la excepción.

-_Te gusta ¿verdad?-_

_-bueno…yo…claro que no, es mi primo-_concluyó Nadja algo apenada por la pregunta de su amiga.

-_En realidad son primos lejanos, además creo que tú le gustas-_dijo la aludida con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y las dos siguieron caminando en silencio, mientras Nadja ponía en orden sus ideas una vez más. El silencio fue interrumpido por una niña muy ruidosa de cabello negro con un ojo verde y el otro rojo paso por su lado y al darse cuenta de quienes eran se detuvo, la niña llevaba puesto una blusa verde claro con un pantalones verde oscuro, asiendo homenaje a las bestias verdes de la aldea.

-_¡¡HOLA!!_ ¿_Que tal su llama de la juventud?-_dijo alegremente Aska

Las chicas saludaron con algo de pena ajena e intentando disimular la risa.

-_Nadja ¿Ryo ya salio?-_pregunto Aska un tanto sonrojada.

-_Si, de seguro ya esta en el salón, apresúrate-_

Aska se despidió y salio corriendo en dirección a la academia y las chicas continuaron con su camino.

Kaoru y Akasu salían de casa, mientras desde la puerta su madre y su hermana Ayako le despedían y le deseaban suerte en el examen de graduación, algo que lo dejo un poco apenado, si su padre no estuviera de misión evitaría ese bochornoso episodio.

Ino estaba desesperada, su hijo no terminaba de desayunar y si no salía ahora llegaría tarde, su esposo guardaba la calma, después de terminar de comer vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que no estaba funcionando, se lo dijo a Isumo y luego a Ino que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, Emi no presto gran atención y arreglo su rubio cabello para salir a clases, Isumo la esperaba en la puerta mientras escuchaba a su padre consejos para el examen final.

Shimbo salía de su casa, su padre no le dijo nada antes de salir, el estaba acostumbrado a eso después de todo su padre era así; Shimbo era un chico de cabellera marrón, pálido y su rostro no revelaba expresión, llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros muy parecidos a los de su padre, se dirigía a la academia a paso lento.

En la casa de los Nara, Temari cargaba un balde con agua fría con dirección a la habitación de su hijo, al llegar a ella y ver que Kaoya aun no se levantaba le dio vuelta el balde encima haciendo que el muchacho saltara de la cama, su madre salio sin decir nada mas que "buenos días"; Kaoya era idéntico a su padre, tanto en su aspecto físico como en lo psicológico, con la única diferencia entre ellos era el cabello marrón que tenia el pequeño, el muchacho camino hasta la puerta de su armario sacando ropa seca para vestirse e irse a la academia antes de que su madre le lanzara algo mas para sacarlo de casa, un poco antes de entrar al baño escucho a su padre protestar con su madre sobre como le había despertado y las risas de sus hermanas menores, supuso que la mayor ya se había ido, Kaoya se alegro enormemente al entrar a la cocina y no ver a Yukino hay, no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, por el hecho de que siempre le estaba molestando con lo de "lo vago es hereditario en los hombres de esta familia" y no solo a Kaoya sino que también a Shikamaru y lo peor de todo era que las otras dos niñitas de la casa se les había pegado también el concepto de su hermana. Shiharu y Akemi salían de la cocina y se despidieron de sus padres, que aun discutían, antes de salir de la casa, Shiharu tenía una cabellera negra y corta amarrada en una coleta en la nuca, tenía los ojos de su madre y su actitud, era muy inteligente como su padre, pero con objetivos diferentes (obvio) mientras que Akemi era una copia en miniatura de Temari, en todo sentido. La familia era armoniosa, en cuanto a parentesco entre ellos, la única que desentonaba era Yukino, era una chica que reunía las mejores características de sus progenitores lo inusual en ella era esa cabellera rojiza de tono oscuro que tenia. Después de un rato Temari entro en la cocina encontrándose con su hijo que con toda calma desayunaba, unos segundos después Kaoya salio corriendo de su casa antes de ser atrapado por su madre.

EN LA ACADEMIA:

Las gemelas Uzumaki ya habían causado revuelo, Yumi y Yuki eran reprendidas por su madre y maestra por haber lanzado pintura a las blancas paredes del salón de entrenamiento de tai-jutsu, en realidad las gemelas se destornillaban de risa hasta que Hinata perdió la paciencia.

_-Si no se disculpan y limpian el desastre después de clases, hay no cenaran ramen-_dijo Hinata muy seria.

En ese momento las risas de las gemelas cesaron, su madre estaba tomando medidas muy serias ante su pequeña travesura, las niñas se miraron y sin pensarlo ni un segundo mas se disculparon y se fueron a sentar en los bancos correspondientes a su salón.

Ryo se sentó junto a su inusual amiga, Aska, contando lo sucedido esta mañana con sus hermanos, ambos niños reían con ganas de los mayores, pero estaban un poco preocupados, a ellos también les tocaría algún día tomar el examen de graduación y estarían como ellos, pero para eso faltaban 3 años, ya se preocuparían por eso en su momento.

En la entrada de la academia se encontraban Taro y Tsubasa ya un poco más tranquilos, recibiendo los últimos concejos y ánimos de su madre, mientras Kumi les escuchaba, una vez listos entraron y se fueron a su salón. Hinata se sentó en una banca mientras esperaba a Tenten y a Ling, la maestra de armas no la izó esperar demasiado, apareció unos minutos después junto a su pequeña hija.

-_Hola!! Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero tuve problemas esta mañana-_se disculpo Tenten.

-_No te preocupes, no estoy aquí hace mucho tiempo, con esto del examen los mellizos se demoraron un poco-_respondió Hinata.

Ling y Kumi se llevaban bastante bien, como Kumi tenia a todos sus hermanos mayores en la academia (exceptuando a Nadja) ellos no tenían mucho tiempo para jugar con ella, menos su padre que era el Hokage y siempre estaba ocupado, aunque mas de una vez dejaba su trabajo para pasar tiempo con sus hijos y su esposa, por otro lado su madre pasaba muy ocupada con eso del clan, Kumi sabia de las responsabilidades de su madre y padre, se lo habían dicho tantos sus hermanos como su abuelo, sus demás familiares también estaban muy ocupados, la única que tenia tiempo y ganas de jugar con ella era Ling, la hija del primo de su madre, Ling por su parte se sentía igual, al principio no le gustaba la idea de ser cuidada por la prima de su padre y tener que estar con su hija porque sus familiares estaban muy ocupados para cuidarla, pero al ver que Kumi y ella tenían la misma situación se hicieron buenas amigas, siempre hablando de sus diferencias y similitudes, entre otras cosas, en realidad eran las que sabían los grandes secretos de la familia a la que pertenecían y de las movidas de cada uno de sus integrantes, o al menos de los miembros que conocían.

Mientras Hinata y Tenten hablaban de sus hermanos, las pequeñas se sentaron en el pasto un tanto alejadas de sus madres para hablar de cosas que ellas consideraban nuevo e interesante.

-_Anoche, mi papa y mi mama estuvieron discutiendo por mucho rato-_comento Ling, asiendo que Kumi la mirara y escuchara con atención.

-_No pude escuchar muy bien lo que decían, pero era algo de que papa no gustaba de mama y luego ella se puso a llorar.- _

_-¿Crees que sea verdad?-_pregunto kumi con algo de tristeza.

-_No lo se, yo creo que son cosas de mama, ella esta así desde que fue a medico, me parece que mis hermanos no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa, cada vez están discutiendo mas y eso me asusta ¿tus padres son así Kumi?-_

_-No, ellos no discuten__ ni nada, lo único que hacen es hablar, aunque son extraños, en la noche hablan mucho, como mi cuarto esta junto al de ellos oigo todo, pero jamás e oído llorar a mama por discutir con papa-_con estas palabras se quedo pensando.

-¿_has descubierto algo de Nadja?-_preguntaba Ling, cambiando el tema.

-_Creo que de verdad le gusta tu hermano, escribió su nombre y el de el y los encerró en un corazón, lo vi en su diario, cuando estemos en casa te lo muestro, mama tiene una reunión con el concejo y estaremos solas ¿y tu?-_

_-Ya sabes que Minoru es una tumba, pero le descubrí una foto de ella en el interior de su banda de ninja, supongo que también debe gustarle-_dijo Ling mirando a Kumi.

En eso Hinata las llamo para irse, Tenten se despidió de su hija con un beso en la mejilla y luego se adentro en la academia, mientras Hinata se alejaba con las niñas.

EN EL SALON DE CLASES:

Los estudiantes estaban un tanto nerviosos, esperaban a Iruka-sensei para comenzar con el examen.

Mikoto estaba sentada junto a una de las ventanas junto a Taro y junto a este estaba Tsubasa, Taro no podía permanecer más tiempo sentado, se levanto y paso junto a unos chicos que al verlo murmuraron:

-_Si el no aprueba estará en grandes problemas, como es el hijo del Hokage debe aprobar._

_-Y no solo por eso si no que también es hijo de la líder del clan Hyuga, si no aprueba de seguro el clan reniega de el._

_-Pobre, no me gustaría ser el._

Aquella conversación había puesto a Taro aun más nervioso, así que corrió al baño lo más rápido que pudo, siendo seguido con la mirada de su hermana y la de Mikoto.

Tsubasa suspiro algo cansada, miro a Mikoto y se sentó junto a ella, estaba apunto de preguntar algo cuando el rufián de la clase le tiro una de sus coletas, Tsubasa no grito, para no darle gusto al chico que lo había hacho, el muchacho puso su cabeza en el espacio que quedaba entre las chicas.

-_Si_ _la hija del Hokage no aprueba, su padre quedara como tonto ante toda la aldea y el clan Hyuga renegara de ella si no pasa el examen, pobre de ti Tsubasa, serás desterrada de tu familia.-_dijo el chico con malicia en los ojos, luego se volteo al lado de Mikoto.

_-Y la heredera del clan Uchiha esta en la misma posición, si no aprueba su padre la matara antes de afrontar la vergüenza de llamarla hija, mas aun cuando sus padres son 2 de los nuevos sanins.-_una vez dicho esto el chico se fue dejando a Tsubasa muy asustada y mas nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba, Mikoto se había sobresaltado, estaba tan asustada como su amiga que se encontraba a su lado, nadie sabia lo que pasaría en unos minutos y de eso dependían muchas cosas.

Kaoru llego al salón con Akasu sobre su cabeza y se sentó junto a Shimbo, ambos niños eran buenos amigos a pesar de que Shimbo no hablaba mucho, pero más que su padre.

Isumo estaba comiendo sus bocadillos cuando entro Kaoya, arrastrando los pies y con su típica cara de aburrimiento, se sentó junto a Isumo de su boca solo alcanzo a salir un débil "Hola" y luego se quedo completamente dormido en el banco; en ese momento entro Iruka al salón, el silencio se izo presente, Iruka tomo su posición de maestro y miro a la clase, realmente ese año tenia a candidatos realmente nerviosos, en la puerta del salón se vio una sombra que no paso inadvertida por Iruka, era Taro que regresaba del baño y entraba al salón, se disculpo por su retraso y se sentó.

**En el próximo capitulo veremos si los hijos de nuestros protagonistas logran convertirse en ninjas, ojala les allá gustado, por favor no olviden dejar review.**

**Chaooo y cuídense**


End file.
